Justified Jealousy
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP request: Basically, the girls have a night in and they end up talking about Clint, making Natasha jealous in the process. Then Tony rings Pepper during the boys' own night out, letting the girls listening to some chick flirting with Clint... The rest, well let's just say you have to read to find out... Don't read if underage!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic:****Justified Jealousy Ch. 1, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the content.****  
****Word Count:****4,265.****  
****Summary:**_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** request: Basically, the girls have a night in and they end up talking about Clint, making Natasha jealous in the process. Then Tony rings Pepper during the boys' own night out, letting the girls listen in to some chick flirting with Clint... Natasha gets extremely upset (and very JEALOUS!) and storms out of the room... The rest, well let's just say you have to read this story to find out... Don't read if underage!**

**Chapter One: Jealousy So Strong, Truth Is Revealed**

_**Pepper and Tony's living room...  
Avengers' Tower...**_

Natasha sighed for what felt like the millionth time as she listened to the girls' gossip about the men in the tower. Of all times she had to be injured and kept off missions it had to be when Pepper had planned a stupid fricking girls' night in. But what the girls' conversation was now discussing caught the ex-Russian's interest. Actually it was more like who they were discussing that caught her attention.

"How the fuck is Clint Barton still single?! I mean look at those biceps! Anyone in their right mind would think that those arms are very capable of a lot of things!" Darcy exclaimed, making Natasha bite her tongue as she remembered the dream she had had the previous night of her said partner, doing insinuated things with mentioned arms.

"I'm agreeing with that! Any woman should be pining after that man if he was the God of Love himself!" Pepper exclaimed, the CEO just a little bit tipsy... you know, just a tiny bit. "Natasha, how the fuck is your partner not with anyone?! Or is Tony right when he says that the two residential assassins have been boning each other for years?!"

"Pepper; Clint and I are not together... We're partners and best friends; That's. All," Natasha replied even though secretly the red head wished it wasn't so. For the last four years or so, she had been feeling something towards her partner of almost five years... Something she claimed was only for children. "He isn't with anyone because the last girlfriend he had cheated on him two years before he rescued me," she added, locking eyes with Maria who nodded her acknowledgement to what her cousin's partner had stated.

"Who in their right mind would cheat on someone like Clint?!" Darcy practically shouted, making Jane and Betty flinched at her loudness. "He's damn right sexy, hot, loyal and fuckable! Who would be such an idiot?!"

"Agent Barbara Morse," Natasha and Maria replied at the same time, making the rest of the woman look at the two agents in surprise at their statements.

"His ex-girlfriend was an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Pepper stated rather than asked, looking between Natasha and Maria with wide eyes.

Natasha nodded and turned her head to look out the window as the rest of the women bombarded Maria with questions of why Morse had done what she had done. Suddenly, a fit of laughter broke out between the girls, making Natasha turn to look at them with a raised eyebrow as Maria just looked at them.

"She actually thought Clint would cheat on her because she never spoke to her about his past... And when he brought Natasha in, she accused him of bringing his '_fuck toy' _into work... Are you serious?" Darcy asked, looking at Natasha with a bewildered look.

"Deadly serious... I could get up to twelve '_threatening'_ messages from her a week with the clear message to '_back off from her man'_... Didn't stop me from beating her ass during a training exercise..." Natasha replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Why are ye so curious about people's love lives?" the red head added, watching everyone but Maria shrug their shoulders at her question.

"It's a girl thing Tasha," Pepper replied as she refilled everyone's glasses with the good wine that she had stolen from her boyfriend's stock. "It's normal for us to gossip like this," she added as she took a sip from her glass.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents like Clint and I aren't normal," Natasha stated, mentally frowning as she thought about her mentioned partner. '_Did he want normal like someone like Darcy could possibly give him? Could he even possibly want someone as abnormal like me? Someone with so much red in her ledger?_' the red head thought to herself, gripping her glass just a bit tighter as she mentally went through the things that she thought was wrong with herself.

Suddenly, Pepper's phone rang, making everyone look at the strawberry blonde with amused raised eyebrows. "Tony checking up on you again Pep?" Jane teased, making the CEO blush in reply as she answered the phone to her billionaire lover.

"Hey Tony... Do I want to know what you've done now...?" Pepper said into the phone before frowning as she listened to said man.

"Tony, you're an idiot... You know they're gonna murder you ten times over..." Pepper stated into phone as she pulled it away from her ear, pulling up the video link, revealing her own boyfriend who was looking over to the bar.

"Looks like our resident Legolas has a new admirer," Tony stated as he directed his phone towards Clint and a blonde haired woman standing at the bar. The archer smiled at whatever the blonde said to him, shaking his head and looking away before the waiter came back to him.

"They've been like that for the past five maybe ten minutes," Tony stated, shrugging his shoulders at whatever Steve and Thor had said to him off screen.

Natasha bit the inside of her lip as she watched the blonde flirt with her partner, the red head not able to stop the feeling in her chest as she watched the man she loved flirt with another woman. The ex-Russian felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, stopping desperately to try quench the pain she felt. '_So this is what it's like to have your heart broken_,' she thought to herself before she suddenly stood up and left the room, ignoring the girls' protests at her actions; she just couldn't take watching the video link anymore... she couldn't watch how what was left of her heart shatter into pieces because her partner (_seemingly_) didn't share the same feelings as her.

"Tony..." Pepper growled, instantly sobering as she realised the pained look in Natasha's eyes - one she was very familiar with when Natasha had been playing the part of Natalie - as she turned to Tony, who had a surprisingly calm look on his face. "What are you planning?" she asked when she noticed the planning look on her lover's face.

"Phase one; complete," was Tony's only response as he watched Clint finally lose his patience and turn the girl down for the millionth time, telling her again that he was already in a committed relationship and he was not interested in losing that relationship. "I just hope Natasha does what I think she is going to do," he added after a while, smirking as the archer informed him that he was gonna head home ahead of them because he wasn't interested in another bimbo trying to get into his pants. "Now phase two is complete... Told you, it would work," the billionaire told his older teammates, all three groaning when they realised what the Genius had done this time.

_*** * * With Natasha * * ***_

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she let her tears fall, knowing that only JARVIS could see her in the elevator. The red head leaned against the wall as she waited for the AI to inform her that the lift had arrived at her floor. The ex-Russian rolled her head back against the metal wall as she made a rash decision. "JARVIS, can you reroute me to Clint's floor?" the spy requested, her voice hoarse from all her boxed up emotions.

"Of course Ms Romanoff," JARVIS replied, easily rerouting the elevator's destination to the archer's floor, not bothering to ask the red head why the sudden change in direction.

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed as the elevator reached the top floor, slowly stepping out of the metal box as she entered the apartment of the man who had given her her life back... Showed her that the Red Room didn't control her anymore... Her one constant in this messed up world they had been pulled into a respectively young ages.

The red head slowly entered her partner's bedroom for, what she felt, would be the last time... By tomorrow the archer will have come home from that bimbo's apartment from a night of activities with the blonde... Soon, he'd be bringing her around and Natasha would fade into the background. The spy didn't bother to stop her tears from falling as she stripped out of her own clothes and changed into one of Clint's hoodies - his favourite one, a purple and black hoodie Natasha had bought him just over a year ago for his twenty fifth birthday along with new arrow heads - and a pair of his boxers before climbing into Clint's bed, pulling one of his pillows into her arms, crying herself to sleep for the last time in one place where she knew she was safe... where she thought she could finally learn to remove every last one of her masks.

_*** * * Ten Minutes Later * * *  
Clint's Apartment, Avengers' Tower...**_

Clint frowned as he entered his bedroom, finding his red haired partner asleep on _his_ bed. As he came closer to her, the archer realised that Natasha had cried herself to sleep.

Clint slowly sat down on the edge of his bed and reached his left hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of Natasha's face before leaning down to press his lips to his partner's forehead tenderly. The sandy blonde pulled off his jacket before lying down behind Natasha, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, completely unaware of why the woman he loves had cried herself into slumber.

Natasha held her breath as she slowly woke up, surprised to find her partner's arms wrapped around her waist protectively. "Clint...?" the red head whispered, trying to figure out whether her partner was awake or not.

"Yeah Nat...?" Clint whispered as he tightened his arms around Natasha's waist, pulling her body closer to his just as he realised with a bit of male pride (_you know, just a tiny bit_)that his partner was wearing one of his hoodies.

"What time did you come in here at?" Natasha whispered, unsure of whether she wanted to know what her partner had down with that chick he'd been flirting with at the bar.

"Less than five minutes ago... It's only 22.03, Nat," Clint whispered softly, tightening his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips to the back of her head tenderly. "Why are you in here... Is everything okay...? Did you have another nightmare about Ivan...? Or was it Loki...? Or the Hulk...?"

"I'm fine Clint... I'm okay," Natasha whispered before she frowned in confusion as she twisted herself in her partner's arms, looking at him with no walls about her face. "You... didn't meet anyone at the bar...?" she whispered hesitantly, watching her Hawk's reaction carefully.

"No..." Clint replied softly before he took a risk with his next statement. "Why would I when I've wanted you since the day I brought you in...?" he whispered softly, bringing his left hand up to his partner's cheek, caressing it affectionately, smiling at the shocked face on the ex-Russian's face.

"You want me...?" Natasha whispered, surprised at her partner's words. After all the time she had spend wishing she could be someone her partner wanted to be with, said archer had wanted her since the day he brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes," Clint whispered before leaning forward slightly to brush his lips softly almost hesitantly, not wanting to go further than Natasha was willing to let him to go.

Natasha almost froze at her partner's actions but slowly reacted to Clint, moving her lips against his as she brought her hands up to the back of his hair, her pale fingers threading through his short spiky hair as he kept his left hand on her check, his right resting on the small of her back possessively.

The two pulled away eventually, panting heavily as they rested their foreheads against each others'. "I've waited so long for you to do that Clint," Natasha confessed after she caught her breath, making Clint pause in surprise at her confession.

"Really...?" Clint whispered, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face as he watched the reaction of his partner of almost five years.

"Really..." Natasha replied, smiling as Clint pressed his lips against hers again. "I thought you were gonna go off with that chick you were flirting with at the bar - before you ask, Tony rang Pepper and had all the girls listen in to the woman using all the pickup lines on you - and I came up here because I thought it'd be the last time I'd be able to... Because when I'm with you, I actually feel safe... Whenever I ever had a nightmare about my past, you'd be there to help me remember what the dream was and what reality was and is... I was so... scared... that I'd never be able to feel that safety ever again," the red head confessed, watching Clint pause in surprise at her words.

"Nat, you will always come first... Our friendship would have always been more important than any relationship I could have had with anyone... But that's not gonna happen... I want you... In any way you will let me," Clint replied as he cupped her cheek lovingly. "But I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I want the whole thing with you... And I don't care if '_love is for children_'... I love you Natalia Alianova Romanova," the archer confessed before claiming Natasha's lips hungrily, pulling her closer to him in the process.

Natasha giggled happily (_not that she would ever admit that she actually did something girly to anyone but Clint_) into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around her partner's neck before suddenly pushing him down onto the bed, easily climbing on top of him as she continued to kiss him hungrily, trailing her tongue over his lips, searching and silently begging for entrance.

"Clint," Natasha moaned into her partner's mouth when he parted his lips, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance, both grinning happily as Clint sat up on his elbows slightly, his hands gripping the hem of her (his) shirt, ready to pull it upwards the minute the red head gave him permission.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered when they slowly pulled away, the red head smiling as the archer's face practically just lit up like a two year old's when they opened their presents on Christmas day at her confession. "_I love you my Hawk_," she repeated in her mother tongue before closing the small distance between them, claiming his lips lovingly but not as desperately as before, knowing now that she didn't need to worry about her feelings for her partner not being returned.

Clint couldn't wipe the happy, relieved and proud grin off his face even to save his life. The one thing that he had wanted for so long, the woman he had been in love with for so long was in love with him and wanted him like he wanted her. Slowly the archer rolled them over so he was on top of his spy, grinning happily into the kiss as he took Natasha's hands in his, interlacing their fingers lovingly as he held them down onto the pillows either side of her head.

"I love you Nat," Clint mumbled into her mouth, his grin growing as Natasha hummed her delight into his mouth, the two assassins grinning happily as they kissed deeply, their fingers intertwined affectionately on top of the pillows.

"Clint..." Natasha moaned as they slowly broke the kiss, the archer bringing his lips to the underside of her jaw, sucking and biting on her pale skin, the sandy blonde grinning as his partner gasped his name as he marked her as his own. "Tease," she whispered as he pulled away slightly to inspect his work.

"Mmm... You're mine now," Clint whispered as he leaned down to nip on her earlobe tauntingly. "I wanna make you feel good Baby... I want to show you how much I love you," he whispered softly as he pulled up with Natasha sitting up with his movements, the red head grabbing the hem of his shirt, easily puuling it upwards and off of him, bringing her hands up to trace scars she had long since learned from the numerous tines she and Clint had patched each other up after missions.

"You already are Clint," Natasha whispered as she helped him pull his hoodie off of her body, revealing her practically naked upper body to her watchful archer, who traced each movement of her muscles as she breathed heavily with his lust and love filled stormy grey eyes while her own emerald green ones did the same to his body.

"Nat... You're wearing a pair of my boxers too," Clint whispered breathlessly as he brought his left hand down to gently pull at said purple boxers.

"They're comfortable," Natasha replied with a shy smirk, making Clint chuckle lightly as he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, grinning happily as the red head replied with equal emotion.

"Don't kill me for this... But it's a real turn on for me to see you wearing _my _clothes, Nat," Clint whispered as he slowly pulled away from his lover's lips, smiling at her softly. "You're so beautiful... Perfection to me Baby," he whispered as he stroked her face lovingly.

"Really...?" Natasha whispered, blushing slightly at her partner's statement, noting how she liked the way he called her '_Baby_'. After spending much of her life listening to men tell her everything from how beautiful she was... how much they _loved_ her... how they were gonna _make love_ to her... She never believed any of them, but she did believe Clint... Her best friend, her rock and her first.

"_Perfection may sound cheesy but it's the only word I can think of to describe you my Spider_," Clint whispered in Russian, making Natasha pause at how well he now spoke the language; he had always been good but he sounded like a native speaker.

"_I love you_," Natasha whispered as she helped the archer pull his boxers off of her body before bringing her own hands up to behind her back to undo her bra strap only to be stopped by her partner who slowly stopped her wrists and undid the bra himself, resting his forehead against hers, smiling at her as he slowly pulled the fabric down her arms, leaving her fully naked to his watchful eyes.

"_I love you too_," Clint whispered before slowly pushing Natasha back down onto the bed, smiling as he brushed his lips before slowly flipping Natasha onto her back. "_I wanna make you feel good Baby_," he whispered as he reached into his bedside locker to get massage oil he usually used to massage his arms when he went too hard during training with his bow or during a not so perfect mission. He quickly removed his jeans before putting some oil on his partner's back, slowly and lovingly massaging it into her back.

Natasha moaned his name into the pillow as Clint massaged the plains of her back expertly, his archery roughened fingers adding to the pleasurable actions of her partner. "Does that feel good Baby...?" the archer breathed into her ear, smirking when the red head gasped as he nipped and sucked another love mark into her pale skin.

"Yes... Fuck yes... Clint," Natasha moaned loudly, practically panting his name as he worked all the kinks out of her body, slipping everything back into place.

"You know that nobody compares to you in my eyes... Tonight at the bar, when that girl was flirting with me, I just wanted to be here, home with you... Holding you, kissing you... making love to you the way I've wanted to do for so long... Loving you..." Clint confessed as he trailed his hands down her arms, intertwining their fingers again as he pressed a soft kiss into her crimson locks. "No one will ever take your place in my life Nat... no one has the chance," the archer added as he slowly rolled Natasha onto her back again, smiling at her softly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers tenderly, nipping and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth affectionately. "I love you Natasha," he whispered.

Natasha moaned her total contentment into the kiss, tightening her fingers around his as he slowly deepened their kiss, their tongues dancing around each other's like they had been doing for so long. Slowly, Clint pulled his hands away from hers only to grab the bottle of oil and pouring some more on her upper stomach and between her tits. The red head kept her eyes locked on his as he brought his hands to massage the oil into her breasts, smiling at her softly as she let out a silent moan as he worked the oil into her skin, massaging her breasts until her nipples were as hard as rocks.

Clint smiled up at his lover as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around her right nipple, smirking as he kept his eyes locked with hers as he did so. The archer grinned as Natasha gasped his name, bringing her hands to his hair and threading her fingers through the short sandy blonde strands as he worked his lips over her nipple before switching to its twin, grinning happily as Natasha moaned his name in pleasure at his seductive teasing.

"Clint... you... goddamn tease," Natasha moaned breathlessly as said man let go of her skin before bringing his lips further down her body, the archer grinning as the red head threw her head back in pleasure as he teasingly slid his tongue into her belly button.

"Mmmm... Not you know what I've been feeling since I brought you in," Clint whispered as he slowly came down to her entrance.

"Clint... wait," Natasha whispered, making her partner pause in surprise and concern. Noticing her lover's concern, Natasha slowly pulled Clint up until they were face to face. "I... I never done... this... before," the red head confessed, sighing as Clint literally paused in surprise at her statement.

"Seriously... not once...?" Clint whispered as he stroked Natasha's face lovingly, watching her carefully as she slowly nodded her confirmation. "Baby," the archer started as he gently caught her chin, pulling her up so they were looking each other in the eye. "We don't have to do anything until you want to... I want this to be about you... I want the first time we make love to be special for you," he whispered with a soft smile as he brushed his lips against hers, putting all his love for her into the kiss, trying to show his partner just how much he loves her.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. The red head couldn't help but moan in pleasure as her lover slowly broke the kiss and brought his lips to her ear.

"Baby... I wanna make you feel good... But I can't let you touch me because you already make it hard for me to concentrate as it is," Clint whispered as he nipped playfully on her ear lobe. "Is that okay...?"

Natasha nodded as Clint took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers lovingly as he placed them on either side, the archer only pulling away from her to grab her bra and tied her hands to the headboard, making sure the red head was comfortable with being restrained to his bed.

"I love you Natasha," Clint whispered as he brought his lips to her chest, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he slowly wrapped his lips around her left nipple, smirking as the red head let out a loud pleasure filled gasp at the sensation of his tongue, lips and teeth tugging on and playing with her erect nipple before he switched to its twin, repeating the process for a few minute before beginning the _torture_ all over again.

"Clint... please... fuck... yes," Natasha moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure as he worked his mouth over her breasts, driving her to the edge before pausing only to swipe his tongue between her tits seductively torturously. "You... oh God... please... don't... Stop..." she begged, trying to get her lover to stop his _torture_ on her sensitive breasts.

"Okay... I won't stop," Clint whispered as he brought his hands up to her breasts, grabbing them firmly as he brought his lips to her right tit, sucking her nipple into his mouth greedily, his lust and love filled eyes locked with hers... And that was all that was needed to make her fall over the edge, the red head screaming his name in pleasure as she came hard, her head thrown back in pleasure as she gasped and panted his name like a curse and a prayer.

"Mmmm... good to know just how sensitive your tits are Baby," Clint whispered as he watched Natasha slowly come down from her high, slowly kissing his way up her chest until he reached her lips, kissing her softly as he stroked the hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Mmmm... Do I want to know how you're so good at that my Hawk...?" Natasha whispered into his mouth, secretly fearing the actual answer.

"I'm twenty six Nat... I've only been with three other women and that was at least thirteen months before I brought you in," Clint whispered against her lips before slowly pulling away, smiling at his partner's shocked face tenderly. "And before you ask, yes I got offers but they were never you so what was the point... Anyways, I'm a sniper... Ninety percent of my job is to wait and be patient," the archer whispered before kissing her chastely.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered, watching her partner as he slowly crawled down her body until he was faced with her lower lips. The red head held her breath in anticipation as she watched him lower his mouth to her pussy, attentively running his tongue along her juice soaked slit, the archer grinning smugly when she moaned and gasped his name in a high pitched voice that definitely didn't sound like Natasha Romanoff, the infamous, icy and deadly _Black Widow_.

"Mmm... Nat... You taste so good," Clint whispered as he slowly ran his tongue along her cunt, grinning as he slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, the spy moaning and gasping as he brought his left hand to her entrance, carefully pushing two of his fingers into her cunt, slowly preparing her for his cock.

"Fuck... oh... God... Yes... please... just there... Clint... more... fuck," Natasha gasped, her voice high pitched, her head thrown back in pleasure as Clint added a third finger inside her cunt, stretching her further as he nipped and sucked on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Hmmm... You're so wet for me Nat... Do you want me...? Do you want me to put my cock inside you and make you feel good...? Do you want to cum for me...? Why are you so wet Baby...?" Clint whispered against her lower lips, leisurely nipping on her clitoris teasingly, watching her facial expressions as her hips bucked up into his face because of her actions.

"Clint... Please... I wanna cum for you... I need to cum for you," Natasha moaned loudly as Clint added a fourth finger inside her, the red head gasping as she felt the telltale sign on her impending orgasm.

"Then cum for me Natasha," Clint ordered as he curled his fingers inside her, just against her G-spot, sending Natasha into oblivion for the second time of the night.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed, her hips bucking up towards his face, her juices coating his fingers and face. "Fuck," she gasped, her voice hoarse as she slowly came down from her high, moaning as Clint continued to lap up the remains of his reward for making her literally see stars.

Slowly, Clint pulled his fingers out of Natasha's cunt, sending the red head into a mini orgasm, moaning his name loudly at his actions. The archer grinned as he kissed his way back up her body, waiting until they were face to face so he could let her watch him lick her juices off his fingers individually, smirking at her smugly as she moaned his name at his actions.

"Mmmm... Nat... You taste delicious Baby," Clint whispered as he leaned down and kissed her hungrily but lovingly, grinning boyishly as she moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. The archer slowly reached up and undid her restraints, grinning happily as the spy brought her hands straight to his hair. Suddenly, he flipped them over so she was on top of him.

"Clint...?" Natasha whispered, surprised at her lover's actions.

Clint smiled at Natasha's confused face, bringing his left hand up to cup her cheek. "It's better for the girl if she's on top the first time... It'll be easier for you to control what pace _you_ want," he explained, smiling at her lovingly.

Natasha returned her partner's smile, turning her face slightly to press her lips against the palm of his hand lovingly. "Somebody's a bot overdressed," she whispered seductively, grinning at him cheekily as she brought her hands to the waistband of his boxers, leaning up on her knees slightly so she could remove the last article of clothing between them.

Natasha let out a low whistle when Clint's erection was finally revealed to her. "Wow Agent Barton... Look what you've been hiding from your partner for so long," she teased as she gripped him firmly with her right hand, smirking when the archer gasped her name in response.

"Nat... don't tease... I'm already close from pleasing you," Clint moaned/ warned, making Natasha smile at him softly as she straddled him fully, position him at her entrance.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she kept her eyes locked on Clint's while she slowly sank down on him, flinching as he broke her hymen, the red head pausing all of her movements until she was used to his length inside her entrance for the first time of many.

Clint watched her carefully as they waited for Natasha to get use to the sensation of him inside her. The archer brought his left hand up to Natasha's cheek, stroking it lovingly as she leaned into his touch, sighing as the dull pain finally passed. Slowly, the red head began to rock her hips against his, moaning in pleasure at the sensation of him inside her.

"Clint," Natasha gasped as said man sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist as his lips found hers, her hands digging her nails into th hard plains of his back. "Mmmm... fuck... yes..." she moaned into his mouth.

"Yeah... That feel good Baby...? Do you like having me inside you...?" Clint whispered teasingly into Natasha's mouth, his archery roughened fingers tracing circles on the small of her back lovingly, smirking when she could only gasp his name in reply to his taunting words.

Natasha nodded as she brought her left hand to Clint's hair, gripping the short strands on the bottom of his neck as their hips continued to meet in perfect rhythm/ "Fuck... Clint... I'm close... You feel so good," the red head moaned, her head thrown back in pleasure at the pooling of heat in her lower stomach and the feeling of her lover's long thick cock inside her cunt.

"Mmm... I want you to cum for me Nat... I want to feel you cum for me Love," Clint whispered as their lips met hungrily almost desperately as they closer to falling over the edge. "I want to feel you pulse and quiver around my cock Nat... I want to know what it feels to have caused you the pleasure of cumming so hard, you won't wanna stop."

Clint's seductive words sent Natasha into oblivion as she climaxed around his cock, pulling the archer into his own orgasm as they came together, moaning, panting and gasping each others' names into their lover's mouth. The sandy blonde fell against the bed with the spy on top of him, their limbs tangled together as the twenty six year old brought his right hand to the twenty three year old's left, interlacing their fingers affectionately and possessively.

"Clint... What does this mean for our partnership... for us...?" Natasha whispered as she rested her head on her partner's chest as they slowly came down from their highs, the red head's left hand interlocked with Clint's right as the archer's left traced loving and tender circles on the small of her back.

"It doesn't change our partnership on the field Nat... But our partnership outside S.H.I.E.L.D... I meant what I said earlier... I want the whole thing with you... I want to be with you..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of Natasha's head, holding her closer as he kept their intertwined fingers on his chest.

Natasha smiled as she raised her head to look her lover in the eye. "I want to be with you to Clint... I want to have something that can be considered normal... but only if it's with you," the red head whispered as she leaned down to press her lips to his, grinning and giggling happily as the archer rolled them over so he was back on top of her. "I love you Clint," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own wrapped around her back.

"I love you too Natasha..." Clint whispered into her mouth before suddenly standing up, never parting from her as he walked them over to the bathroom, grinning against her lips as she moaned her contentment into his mouth. The archer stepped into the shower and turned it on to a high temperature, knowing from previous experience that the ex-Russian in his arms. He rested Natasha against the shower wall as the water poured down on them, the sandy blonde slowly breaking the kiss so he could bring his lips to her neck and collarbones, kissing and sucking on her skin, leaving more love bites along her normally pale skin, marking her as his, matching the ones she had given him earlier.

Natasha moaned as Clint mouthed at her skin as the water poured down on them, the red head closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he kept his hands on her ass, kneading her cheeks as he held her close to him, her deadly legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he marked her skin with more hickeys.

"Clint... Please..." Natasha moaned as she brought her hands to said man's hair, her fingers threading through his short sandy blonde hair as she brought her lips to his, claiming them hungrily as she felt his erection press against her lower stomach. "I want you... please," she moaned, making Clint smile softly as he reached between them and grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"What do you want Babe...? Tell me what you want me to do..." Clint requested as he slowly, almost torturously, rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance.

"I want you in me Clint... I want you to fill me up with your seed," Natasha moaned as she felt herself get even wetter at her lover's teasing.

"Yeah...? You want my cock to stretch your pussy... You want my dick to fill your cunt up with my seed...?" Clint whispered teasingly as he feed one inch of his member into her body. "Baby... You're so tight... I love making you feel good... Do I make you feel good...?" he whispered as Natasha brought her right hand to his back, her nails digging in as she moaned his name sinfully into his ear.

"_You make me feel more than good my Hawk,_" Natasha whispered in her mother tongue, nipping on her lover's ear tauntingly before running her tongue along the shell of his sensitive ears. "_I want to feel you all night Hawk... I don't want you to stop... I want to feel you fill me up_," she moaned huskily into his ear, moaning his name as if it was the only word she knew in the English language.

"Nat... You're gonna be begging for me to never stop by the time I can't cum any more tonight," Clint replied as he slid the rest of his cock into her body, the couple moaning loudly in mutual pleasure at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt.

"Fuck... oh god... please... Take me," Natasha moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure, moaning his name while he began to trust inside her, his lips and teeth marking her skin with so many large love marks it would be impossible for her to hide for weeks to come.

"No God here Tasha... Just Clint... _Your_ Clint," the archer whispered as the red head brought her own lips to the underside of his jaw, sucking and marking his skin with matching love marks, giggling happily as she slowly pulled away to inspect her work.

"Mmhmm... And that proves that you belong to me _my_ Hawk," Natasha whispered huskily as she brought her lips to brush against Clint's tenderly. "As I belong to you," she added with a soft smile.

Clint smiled as he began to whisper on repeat, "Mine... My Nat... My Tasha." The archer smiled as he watched Natasha's breath hitch in her throat and the now familiar quivering of the walls of her cunt, showing she was close to her fourth (_or was it her fifth_?) orgasm of the night.

Natasha caught her lover's mouth with her own, their tongues battling for dominance as they slowly rocked their way into another climax, deciding to use the way they had always interacted; letting their bodies talk to each other, telling their lover exactly what they needed and wanted in that very moment.

Clint held Natasha closer as he finally let go, grunting her name into her mouth, pulling Natasha into her own high, moaning and gasping his name in his mouth as they kissed each other down from their mutual highs. Eventually Clint regained enough energy to stand up properly, carrying Natasha out to his bedroom, grabbing a towel on his way. Slowly, the archer laid his lover onto his bed and used the towel to intimately dry her body, smiling as the exhausted red head leaned into his touch and let him take care of her body.

Once Natasha was dried, Clint quickly dried himself before climbing under the covers with his lover, pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest, her left hand interlocked with his right, sighing in content against his warm hard body. The red head pressed a soft, loving kiss to his sternum as she used her right hand to tap '_I love you_' over his heart.

Clint smiled and responded in the same style, pressing his lips to the crown of his partner's head, listening to her slowly fall asleep half on top of him, half beside him. The archer's smile stayed in place as he fell into a peaceful sleep, the first since his mind was taken over by Loki five months previous, knowing his partner and best friend - heck, the love of his life - was alive, safe and beside him. And what made it even better was that the red haired spy loved him back.

**So did everyone like this? Please let me know what you all thought? Also anyone wanna guess what Tony did...? Because he had a background input in the result of the first chapter of this three part story... It might have a sequel if the Clintasha shippers want something that we are all dying to see in the movies ;)**

**Shout out to **_**Precious93**_** and **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** who were absolutely geniuses with all their help and support for this story and everything I'm working on at the moment, I love you guys so much :)**

**Also, anyone reading New Beginnings, I have the new chapter fully hand written and it should be up Sunday or Monday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Justified Jealousy Ch. 2, Avengers.**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107.**

**Rated: M or NC/17.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the content.**

**Word Count: 6,400.**

**Summary: **_**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP**_** request: Basically, the girls have a night in and they end up talking about Clint, making Natasha jealous in the process. Then Tony rings Pepper during the boys' own night out, letting the girls listen in to some chick flirting with Clint... Natasha gets extremely upset (and very JEALOUS!) and storms out of the room... The rest, well let's just say you have to read this story to find out... Don't read if underage!**

**Author's Note: I wanna say a big thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourited and/ or reviewed the first chapter :-) Especially the following;**

_hawkwasp4 (I'm glad you love a jealous Natasha ;-) I'm glad you liked the first chapter and there will be a sequel too ;-) _

_Kate (Thank you, I'm glad you think you love my fics :-) _

_Precious93 (Thanks hun, I'm glad you thought it was perfect ;-) Hope this is just as perfect :-) _

_MakorraLove97 (I'm glad you loved it :-) _

_Reviewer (Firstly, thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it :-). I do agree with your points as in some of my other stories that is how I have wrote them. I wrote the last chapter the way I did to give it the idea of Natasha and Clint leaving their masks of __**Black Widow**__ and __**Hawkeye**__ - I know that that's a part of who they are but hey, it's FanFiction, we're allowed change it up every now and again - out of their relationship and allowing themselves to be insecure - but only around each other ;-) I do appreciate your opinion and I agree with it but someone needs to write something that has a happiness plot because - as everyone knows - there's enough pain, hurt, sadness and depression in the world; what we read should portray the opposite :-) I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you'll be able to overlook the points you mentioned in your last review so you can enjoy it better :-) _

**Ah**_**, Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP, **_**Natasha's very possessive in this... Was that supposed to happen? **_**Precious93, **_**your stories **_**Hurt **_**and**_** A New Life **_**gave me inspiration for the sequel to this story... Since I am a '**_**bold child**_**' ;-)**__

**Chapter Two: Promises...**

**Natasha's Apartment...**

**Avengers' Tower...**

Natasha sighed as she slowly began to wake up, the red head aware of a warm presence holding her body to its. The ex-Russian thought about the previous night and bit her bottom lip as she got to the fact that if it had been just a dream would she be able to accept that. But she was quickly able to put that fear to rest as she felt her partner subconsciously pull her closer to him in his sleep. She smiled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes only to meet Clint's hard chest.

The spy smiled as she raised her head to look at her partner, chuckling slightly as she found the archer sleeping peacefully - practically - beneath her. She brought her left hand up to her partner's chest, gently tracing webs over the hard muscles and scars she found there as she thought back to what the girls had said about the archer. '_And he's mine,_' Natasha thought possessively as she pressed her lips just over Clint's heart, thinking about what they had done the previous night, how he had made love to her and made her feel like she was the most precious thing in his life. He certainly was in hers. She secretly worried if she would screw what they had which, in her opinion, could never happen. Now that she finally had the one that she had only trusted and wanted, she'd be dead before she'd ever risk letting him go.

Natasha felt herself get wet as she remembered the way Clint used his own body to please her, the way he drove her over the edge with his dirty words spoken seductively as he rocked her into oblivion. Slowly, the red head let her body take over her as the little voice in her head - the _Black Widow_ part of her - shut up as she kissed his pulse point on his neck lovingly before she moved so she was straddling her archer's stomach, the ex-Russian deciding to wake her love in a more than very pleasant - and intimate - way.

Slowly Natasha began to place soft kisses along Clint's chest, smirking softly as she watched Clint's breathing hitch slightly, showing her the archer was close to waking up. She grinned to herself as she noticed and remembered all the love bites she had left on her archer's chest and neck, marking him as HERS. She slowly kissed her way up to his lips, slowly and softly kissing him with the sweetest of kisses, smiling as the archer finally woke up.

Clint woke up from his pleasant dream of making love to and just being with Natasha - they were happy, expecting, and best of all, away from everything that their respective pasts - to the feeling of the woman of his dreams pressing her lips to his lovingly. The archer moaned his spy's name into her mouth but Natasha pulled away, pressing her right index finger over his lips, silencing him with a soft and tender smile.

"Shhhhhh," Natasha whispered before leaning down again to catch his lips in a tender way, smiling softly as she felt his hum of approval against her lips.

Clint brought his hands up to try to run them along Natasha's back but the red head easily and quickly caught them, pinning them to the pillows either side of his head as she broke the kiss slowly, bringing her lips to his jaw, peppering loving kisses all over his face.

Clint moaned as he watched Natasha bring her lips to the underside of his jaw, sucking and nibbling on his Adam's apple, marking him again with her mark. As hers. Slowly she let go of his wrists as she continued to kiss, suck and nip on his skin, making sure to kiss every piece of his body lovingly.

When Natasha came to his pelvis and his very obvious early morning erection - which Natasha and her perfect body and tender, gentle morning wake up call - Clint caught her arms firmly but gently and flipped them over so he was on top of her. Natasha raised a surprised eyebrow at her lover's actions as she felt him interlace their fingers lovingly before he pinned them down to the pillows either side of her head and leaned down to press his lips to hers passionately, kissing her deeply.

When they eventually pulled away, Clint rested his forehead against hers, smiling softly as Natasha nibbled on his bottom lip lovingly. "Good morning Beautiful," the archer whispered softly, smiling happily as he leaned down to catch her lips once more, his smile growing as Natasha hummed her delight into their kiss.

"Good morning my Hawk," Natasha whispered as they slowly pulled away from the passionate kiss, smiling softly up at Clint. The archer, in turn, slowly lowered his head while keeping his eyes locked on hers to press his lips to her rapid heartbeat, the red head biting her bottom lip before she moaned his name as he pressed slow butterfly kisses along her chest.

Clint grinned happily as Natasha moaned his name, the archer slowly bringing his lips all over her chest before slowly making his way to her nipples, leisurely sucking her right nipple into his mouth as he brought his right hand to its twin, teasing both until they were harder than rocks.

Natasha kept her eyes on her Hawk as he worked his lips over her breasts, making sure that the archer knew she was more than enjoying the beginning of his worship of her body.

"Will you go on a date with me Nat?" Clint whispered as he pulled his lips from her breasts only to slowly kiss his way back up to her lips, smiling lovingly at the red head as he pressed his lips to hers chastely but affectionately.

"Mmmm... maybe... it deepens on what you have in mind my Hawk," Natasha whispered before moaning sinfully as Clint used both hands to massage her breasts, his skilful fingers tugging on her erect areolas every now and again.

"Mmhmmm... I was thinking of taking you out to dinner... then we go to see a movie... and then we'd come home so I can eat you out for desert," Clint replied as he peppered soft kisses over her face.

Natasha giggled as Clint slowly kissed her passionately; their lips only parting as the archer slowly slid his tongue over her Cupid bow lips seeking entrance to her mouth. The red head willingly gave her lover entrance, moaning sinfully as Clint used his talented tongue to duel hers in a slow and intimate battle of dominance of their make out session.

Clint smiled into their kiss before slowly breaking it so he could drag his lips down her neck as he ran his archery roughened hands over her body, massaging her skin lovingly as he marked her skin as his.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure as Clint worked his way further down her body, the archer lovingly and slowly worshipping her body as if she was the most precious thing in his life.

Clint smiled as he dragged his lips over his lover's body, peppering loving and passionate kisses over her porcelain pale skin all the while keeping his eyes locked with Natasha's. The red head gasped as Clint teasingly ran his tongue into her belly button, the ex-Russian moaning her lover's name as he continued to massage her breasts at the same time.

Clint grinned as Natasha moaned his name sinfully as he kissed his way down to her sex, the archer smirking smugly as the red head brought her hands to his back, her nails digging into his hard muscles as he slowly wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and nipping on the bundle of nerves teasingly.

"Clint," Natasha moaned and gasped as said man brought his left hand down to her cunt and leisurely added two digits inside her entrance, curling them strategically against her G-spot, making the red head buck her hips upwards into his face as her back arched in pleasure at his actions.

Clint's smirk grew as he slowly added a third then a fourth finger inside Natasha, feeling the red head's walls tighten around his digits while he continued to play with her clitoris, the archer planning on making his lover cum more times than him today.

Natasha gasped as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her lower stomach, signalling she was very close to going over the edge. When her archer suddenly changed the pace of his fingers inside her cunt, the red head screamed his name loudly, her thighs tightening around Clint's head to the point where the only thing the archer could breathe was her.

The twenty six year old grinned as he continued to lap up his rewards, continuing to prolong his lover's orgasm. Slowly, Natasha's climax subsided, the red head relaxing her legs from her lover's neck, giving him room to breathe oxygen once more.

Clint took his time as he kissed his way back up Natasha's body, grinning happily as he kissed her softly. The red head hummed into their kiss as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, pulling him, never wanting to let him go now that she finally had him.

"Want... You," Natasha whispered into her archer's mouth, smiling happily as she felt his rock hard cock press against her inner left thigh, near the spot where the archer had nipped and marked her skin as his the previous night.

"Mmmm...? Oh... how much do you want me Nat...? How much do you want my long thick cock inside your cunt? Stretching you up? Filling your tight pussy with my dick...? Is that what you want?" Clint whispered as he learned up slightly and grabbed his cock firmly, stroking it slowly as he pressed his velvet head against her clit.

Natasha gasped an affirmative and Clint's name at the teasing sensation of her lover's precum on her clit, the red head getting wetter at the thought of her archer sliding into her cunt like she wanted him to. The ex-Russian bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover stroke his cock while rubbing his precum on her clit.

Clint smirked smugly at Natasha's reaction, watching the red head's lips part as she panted in anticipation. "You like that Baby? You like how I tease you...? You like it when I rub my precum on your clit...? You love it when I tease you like this?" the archer taunted as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slit before slapping it against her clit gently and teasingly, not wanting Natasha to beg him in a sadistic way but rather to hear her verbally tell him what she wanted him to do to her.

Natasha, in realising what Clint wanted her to do - say - moaned her lover's name sinfully as he continued to slide the velvet head of his cock over her clit. "Please... Clint... I love it when you rub your cock on my clit before you fill me... please... Take me... Put your long fat cock into my tight cunt and take me... make me limp from taking your cock inside my thigh pussy... I'm so wet for you, my Hawk... I'm so wet and horny at the thought of having your big thick dick inside me... please... Love... take what's yours," the red head moaned, bucking her hips up slightly to try get Clint exactly where she wanted him.

Clint growled possessively as he slowly slid his cock into Natasha's cunt, the two assassins moaning in mutual pleasure as the Hawk filled up his Spider's pussy, his forehead resting against hers while the red head wrapped her legs around his waist, sending him deep inside her cunt, even further than he had been.

"Nat... I need to hear it... Who do you belong to... I need to hear it... please... because I'm yours," Clint requested breathlessly as he refrained from moving until Natasha said that one word he wanted to hear fall from her lips.

"Yours... fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned sinfully in her mother tongue and was rewarded by Clint moving inside her once more, nipping on her pulse point teasingly while his left hand gripped her hip, - almost - hard enough to bruise her while his right massaged her tits firmly.

"That's right," Clint whispered into her ear with a breathless chuckle. "My Tasha... My dirty Nat... You love it when I fuck you, baby, don't you?" he whispered as he hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"Oooh god yes," Natasha moaned in her native tongue, tossing her head back in pleasure as he hit all the right spots inside her cunt. The red head ran her nails down the length of her lover's back in order to grip his ass, wanting to get his cock as deep inside of her as was humanely possible. The ex-Russian untangled her left leg from around his waist and hooked it up onto his right shoulder, making Clint groan in pleasure in response.

"Nat... Fuck... You're so flexible," Clint groaned as he buried his face in the crook of the red head's neck, continuing to thrust into Natasha with deep, precise movements.

"Ballerina and gymnast... remember?" Natasha whispered into his ear before bringing her lips to nibble and suck on the sensitive skin right behind his earlobe just as Clint caught her wrists and pinned them down onto the bed.

"Don't make me tie you up Nat," Clint growled against the skin of her neck. The archer moaned as Natasha wrapped her legs tighter around him, pushing him deeper inside her.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she felt happy tears at the way Clint was making love to her, his hands running all over her body as he worked their bodies expertly. The red head had never been treated so tenderly and felt so loved and happy, having believed that he would never see her in this way. Her lover noticed the tears and slowly kissed her tears away as he continued to make love to his Spider.

Natasha slowly flipped them over so she was in control, her hands resting on his chest for balance while Clint rested his on her hips lovingly and protectively. The red head kept her eyes on her lover's, biting her bottom lip at the sudden desperate need to beg him to tell her he loves her. "Clint... please...?" the red head whispered as she rocked her hips slowly against his, rising every now and again to add more pressure on her clit. "I need you to say it... I need to know that you won't leave me," she confessed - begged -, real, honest fear in her emerald green eyes as she stopped all movements, desperately needed to hear him say it. When he didn't respond immediately, the ex-Russian began freaking out internally at the thought that he wouldn't agree to her request.

Clint stared at Natasha in shock at the real honest emotions in her eyes but after a second he wraps his left arm around her body, sitting up slightly while he brought his right hand to cup her ass affectionately, the archer loving the feel of it in his hand. Clint slowly kissed Natasha chastely before pulling back and whispering softly in Russian, "Nat, I love you with all my heart... I would let the whole world burn if it meant protecting you... keeping you safe... to just be with you... I will never leave you."

"Promise me Clint... promise me," Natasha demanded, attempting for her voice to be stronger than what she felt but her voice came out weaker than she intended it to be.

Clint smiled and pulled her closer to his body. "I promise you Nat... I'm yours," the archer whispered just as Natasha pushed him so he was lying back down on her - THEIR - bed, riding him at a pace that was soon going have them falling over the edge.

Count used both his hands to cup Natasha's ass, using the strength of his arms to help the red head move up and down on his shaft, bracing his feet on the bed so he could go deeper inside her with each movement. The red head's back arched like her lover's bow, panting in pleasure as she felt her Hawk drive himself into her with pleasure filled deep, hard long thrusts.

Clint let himself relax back down to lean against the headboard and held her hips firmly as he drove himself up and into her repeatedly, slow hard, long, deep thrust that made her mouth fall open and her hands moved to balance on his chest. She came like that; arched over him, screaming his name and looking like the most beautiful thing Clint had ever seen. The archer soon followed after her, roaring her name as he spilled his seed inside her before Natasha collapsed on top of him, the two gasping for air as they slowly came down from their highs together.

"Nat... I think you've broke me..." Clint whispered when he eventually recovered his breathing, smirking when Natasha - so did not - giggle like a love struck teenager.

"You've ruined me for other men, Clint," Natasha mumbled against her lover's chest, slowly lifting her head to look at the archer. The red head smiled at her Hawk as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly before suddenly lifting her into his arms and standing up, making the red head squeal like a love struck teenage girl in surprise at his actions. "CLINT!" Natasha squealed as said man carried her to the bathroom, pressing his lips to the back of her head lovingly as he turned on the large bath that Tony had installed in every bathroom in the tower.

Natasha held onto her lover's neck as he sat down on the side of the bathtub, the archer holding her close as he turned on the bath, the two assassins grateful that there was always hot running water in the Tower. The red head relaxed into her Hawk's body as she closed her eyes in content while Clint rubbed soft circles on the small of her back lovingly.

Once he bath was full, Clint climbed into it, holding Natasha close to his body as they sunk into the warm water. Natasha rested her head back against her lover's chest as their arms rested on her stomach, their fingers interlaced lovingly as they let their bodies relax.

Clint pressed a soft kiss to the back of Natasha's head as he reached for a wash cloth, smiling into his lover's hair as he slowly began to wash her body, carefully going over the scars he knew that she hated so much. The archer smiled as his Spider relaxed further into his touch, leaning back into his touch as he took care of her, cleaning her slowly while holding her body protectively and possessively.

Natasha sighed in content as she let Clint wash her body, knowing and trusting her lover with every aspect of her body as he practically worshipped her body. The red head didn't realise that she had fallen asleep until she felt herself being lifted and carried into the bedroom.

"Clint...?" Natasha mumbled as said man laid her down on the bed, only pulling away to grab a pair of clean boxers that he found in her wardrobe along with a pair of sweatpants.

"I'm here Nat... What clothes do you want to wear down to breakfast?" Clint whispered softly in Russian, knowing that a sleepy Natasha would have a hard time concentrating on English without her morning coffee.

"Mmm... the shirt you were wearing yesterday..." Natasha mumbled sleepily, making Clint hold back a low guttural possessive growl of approval at his lover's request.

"Okay Baby," Clint whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Natasha's temple before standing up so he could retrieve her requested article of clothing and a clean bra and walking over to the bed where Natasha was now sitting up and stretching, making the archer pause as he watched her move.

"See something you like my Hawk...?" Natasha taunted as she noticed Clint's hungry stare as his eyes trailed over her body.

"That would be an understatement my Spider," Clint whispered as he crossed the room and handed Natasha the articles of clothing, watching with appreciation as her lover quickly put on the bra and shirt before kneeling up and pressing her lips to his lovingly.

"Hmmm... leave your top off... I wanna see the girls' reactions when they see my marks on your skin," Natasha whispered as Clint reached for his tank top, making the archer smirk at her smugly as she pressed a soft kiss to his sternum.

"Getting a little bit possessive Ms Romanova," Clint teased as Natasha walked over to her drawers and pulled out a little black thong that could barely count as a piece of underwear, easily slipping it on, knowing that her lover was watching her as she did so.

Clint groaned as Natasha strutted over to him playfully, slowly trailing her hands up his chest and around his neck, pressing her body up against his strategically, knowing the affect she was having on him as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"Fuck... Nat... If we don't get down to the common floor now, I'm going have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Clint warned as Natasha brushed her lips over his Adam' apple.

"Mmmm... my Hawk... I like the idea of that," Natasha whispered breathlessly against her lover's neck before JARVIS suddenly interrupted the couple.

"Ms Romanoff... Mr Barton... Ms Potts has requested me to inform you that breakfast is ready for you if you wish to come down to the common area kitchen," the AI informed the coupe just as Clint's hands slipped down to Natasha's ass, cupping it firmly and dragging her body closer to his.

"Thank you JARVIS... We'll be down in a minute," Natasha replied breathlessly before she buried her face into the crook of her lover's neck, breathlessly panting into the archer's skin as he palmed her ass possessively, making Clint smirk in reply.

"Karma's a bitch, Nat," Clint whispered into Natasha's ear as he slowly pulled away and caught Natasha's left hand with his right, interlacing their fingers lovingly as they walked over to the elevator, Clint holding Natasha close as the doors closed and JARVIS directed the elevator towards the common floor.

When the assassin couple arrived at the floor they shared a knowing look as they walked into the living/ dining room area where the rest of the Tower's residents were already eating breakfast.

"Well look who just arrived... BlackHawk finally got out of bed," Tony teased before he noticed the love marks literally the assassins' bodies, particularly the ones on Natasha's neck and Clint's chest and neck. And the Billionaire was sure that they were all going to see nail claw marks that were exact replicas of Natasha's nails. The genius stood up and pointed at the couple who kept their fingers interlaced and in front of their bodies for everyone to see and both Natasha and Clint could see all the jealous in the other girls' eyes at the sight of Natasha's marks on her archer's body... well, the noticeable ones anyways ;)

"YES! CAPSICLE! SHAKESPEARE! BANNER! YOU LOT OWE ME DRINKS! MY PLAN WORKED!" Tony shouted, making everyone but the three mentioned men and Pepper look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Tony, what are you on about...?" Natasha and Clint asked at the same time, watching as the Billionaire gulped nervously in reply.

"I may have planned on getting Natasha jealous for you two to finally act on yer emotions that we all could see... And Hill and Fury were in on the plan as well," Tony confessed when he received an impatient death glare from the deadly ex-Russian assassin in front of him.

Both Clint and Natasha tensed at Tony's confession before the spy walked over to the Billionaire who flinched in fear of being hit - or worse - by the assassin but was surprised when Natasha leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek in sisterly gratitude.

"Thank you Tony," Natasha whispered in her '_brother's_' ear, smiling at him as she pulled away and let Clint walk up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and protectively, smiling as the red head leaned back further into his touch.

"No problem Spidey," Tony replied, returning the red head's smile as he noticed just how relaxed and happy the two resident assassins were together.

Natasha's smirk turned smug as she noticed the other women's jealous looks, the red head slowly pulling Clint with her as they walked into the kitchen to get the breakfast, the archer interlacing their fingers lovingly as he kept close to his lover.

"I love you Nat," Clint said, loud enough for everyone to hear, making Natasha look at him with a knowing look; she wasn't the only one who was possessive of their property.

"I love you too Nat," Natasha replied, smiling at her archer as she leaned up and kissed him soundly, in full view of the kitchen door where everyone could see them lock lips lovingly.

When they eventually pulled away, Clint grabbed a tray of pancakes and syrup before taking Natasha's hand in his and dragging her towards the elevator in a hurry away from all the watching eyes of their teammates and their other halves.

"Did you guys all see that...?" Bruce asked, receiving muted nods of agreements from everyone else; Clint and Natasha were very expressive of the new part of their relationship.

_*** * * With Clint and Natasha * * ***_

Natasha moaned her lover's name as Clint put the tray of pancakes on the kitchen counter before claiming her lips hungrily as he pressed her against the wall.

"I noticed that smug you look you got when the girls noticed the marks you left on my body Nat... You enjoy knowing that they are now aware that I belong to you..." Clint whispered against his lover's lips as he dragged his hands down her body to cup her ass firmly, dragging her close to his body as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom, their breakfast totally forgotten as they were too engrossed to care about their empty stomachs at the moment.

"Hmmm... And what are you gonna do for me for being so possessive of you...?" Natasha whispered against his lips, her hands dragging over the back of his neck, tugging on his hair as Clint laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Suddenly, Clint flipped Natasha over do she was kneeling, pressed up against the wall. "I'm gonna take you from behind... Because I'm in control when we're in the bedroom... Baby," Clint whispered softly against Natasha's ear as he brought his hands up to her front, cupping her breasts firmly as he teasingly grinded the bulge in his pants against the curve of her ass, making Natasha moan and gasp his name in response to his actions.

"Fuck, you're so sexy when you make those sounds Nat," Clint whispered hotly against the skin of her neck while his thumbs brushed over her nipples, rolling lazy circles over them before firmly cupping her breasts again. The archer panted heavily at the seductive way the red head's back arched like his bow, her ass pressing back against his cock driving him mad. Clint took her ear between his teeth, trailing his tongue over the shell before gently biting on it teasingly. "I'm going to fuck you until you cum so hard Nat... by the time we're finished, you won't be able to walk properly in the morning," the archer whispered breathlessly into Natasha's ear.

"Promises, promises," Natasha taunted, turning her head to smirk at Clint who growled possessively at her teasing. The surge of hot lust between her thighs came in the way of a long moaning gasp when he swept her hair aside, she felt him kissing, sucking and nipping on the back of her neck. "Feel this," the ex-Russian exhaled, drawing his right hand down her body as she intertwined their fingers and descended them further under her - his - shirt until his hand slipped inside her black thong to firmly cup her centre. She whined the word, "Fuck," in her mother tongue, her low tone laced with need, want and love for her Hawk as well as the way he stroked her, teasing the slit and then tugging on her clit lovingly, guiding his caress until he dipped his index and middle fingers inside her tight cunt, making the twenty three year old's toes curl in response, her head thrown back against her lover's shoulder, the softest of sobs falling from her lips. When the twenty six year old thrusted another two fingers into her deeply, she swore loudly in Russian before whispering breathlessly, "That's yours, baby."

When Natasha arched back against his touch, Clint's raw and loving hunger for her was nearly overwhelming. She was so slick, so hot and wet for him, nothing else in the world mattered but pleasing her. Loving her. He withdrew his hand, bringing it to his tongue, tasting her... the aroused scent of her... Wanting her was like breathing. Unable to wait a second longer, he quickly and easily tore the shirt she was wearing before shoving the destroyed shirt to the floor, kicking it away when he pulled the rags off of her. The archer then drew his lover's little black thong down her knees, discarding the flimsy garment over his shoulder before falling to his knees, filling his hands once more with the toned, softly rounded globes of her ass once more. "Bend over and spread your legs," he ordered huskily as he breathed in just how aroused his Spider was for him as she bent over on the bed, her hands resting against the headboard.

"You better make it worth my while," Natasha playfully taunted, doing as she was told; being with him was intoxicating, nearly as much as the caress of his lips pressing wet little kisses along the back of her thighs before brushing over her bare ass. Shivering, her teeth clenched when she felt the warmth of his breath fan softly over her sex... and then that sudden first, long, lazy lick along her slit caused her hips to buck in pleasure. He lapped softly, her face now contorting in pleasure, eyes shut tight as he had his way with her as he sucked on her to his heart's content, wetly painting his tongue over her clit. He stroked her with his tongue until she was weak in the knees.

The taste of her left him feeling drunk with passion, so juicy his mouth was slick with her arousal. He sucked loudly, lashing her with a steady rhythm. Her thighs trembled as his tongue slowly licked over her clit, flicking back and forth. His hands rose to her hips, holding her while bathing her clit with firm lashes that left her quivering and begging him for more. In reply, he pressed his tongue against her clit, circling it around the bundle of nerves, lapping and nipping on it softly, Natasha's cries of pleasure had his cock throbbing angrily. Closing his mouth around the red head's clitoris, noisily suckling it until her moans were the only thing that filled the air around them.

Lost in the wicked stroke of Clint's talent mouth and tongue on her cunt, Natasha's nails dug into the hard wood of the hardboard. No man who had tried - without success - to get her into their beds had ever awakened lust in her the way he did and now he was finally hers. His mouth was making love to her, rolling his tongue round and round her clit until she couldn't wait any longer. "Fuck me Clint... Please... I need you inside me," Natasha begged, bucking her hips as her lover gave her one more lick. She heard him rise behind her, the sound of his sweatpants falling filled her ears, and after a shuffle of clothing behind her the head of his cock brushed over her slick entrance before he - oh so slowly - pushed inside her, spreading her around him. And no matter how many times they'd make love, she knew she would always love the moment they became one. "Oh God, baby..." she gasped in pleasure, straining into his initial slow, lazy thrusts until she was filled to the last inch with him, her fists clenched tight in ecstasy.

"Beautiful, you feel so good," Clint grunted into her shoulder, his loving, possessive hands on her slender hips dragging her body back, driving his hard cock into her. As shuddering tremors swept over her, he was buried so deep in her slick heat, loving the way she rocked back into him, finding a perfect rhythm together. The archer couldn't help but think that nothing had ever felt so deliciously perfect as being inside her, hearing her cry out his name and watching how what he did to her affected her. His possessive side came out as he took her from behind, loving the way she reacted to his thrusts inside her differently in this position, claiming her like a stallion taking its mate, watching the perfect swell of her gorgeously firm ass grind against him as his cock disappeared inside her. His pulse quickened along with hers as they made love the rough way harder, the bed was now scratching over the carpeted floor. "Love you so much," he whispered into the skin of the nape of her neck.

"Fuck, yes! Don't sto..." Natasha moaned, her voice breaking as Clint took her from behind, so full of him as her body was thrust forward time after time. She secretly loved how possessive, how primal he was with her. Fucking her as if he was going to lose his mind if he didn't have her that very second. She felt so alive, so female and passionate. Rocking back into his thrusts, indulging in the carnal lust they shared. Clenching around him as her body shuddered, she begged her lover, "So close... baby, harder... Please... Clint... take me harder..."

It was too soon and he was so close, but Clint wanted her looking at him as they reached their climaxes together. Pulling out, he tugged her body around, forcing her to face him. He drew her into his arms, crossing her legs around his waist, he turned her so she was lying - wrong way around - on her back on the bed. She was barely fully down on the bed when Natasha sank back down around him, taking him fully back inside her.

Clint crashed his mouth down upon her, fucking her now with a relentless hunger they both so desperately shared.

Being rocked up against the mattress, rising and falling high in time with his hips, Natasha breathed in harsh gasps while clutching tightly to him. His hands held her ass tight, lifting here with each deep thrust. Lazy, deep thrusts... up and down against the soft linen on their bed... Insatiable cries escaped her throat, her sex fluttering around him. She felt him so deep in this position, weightless, letting him take her as she bit and kissed at his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders and back.

Surging up into her against the mattress, the floor creaked beneath their bed. Nothing mattered more to Clint at that moment than making Natasha cum, watching her lose control for him. Only him. The archer was quickly becoming addicted to watching the way her pouty little mouth parted lustfully as she moaned his name sinfully, her beautiful face contort in pleasure the way it was right now. She was so light in his arms, his legs and calves screaming as he drove into her time after sweet time, thrusting wildly into her. She hung on tight, one arm around his neck while the other dug into the hard plains of his back muscles, her head rocked back against the bunched up comforter, grunting for breath as her archer drove her into the mattress of their bed.

Their ragged breathing... their husky whispers of love and devotion... mating furiously as if they would die if they stopped were the only sound in their bedroom. Clint grabbed Natasha's left leg and dragged it over his shoulder, sending him as deep as possible inside his lover as he drove her further into the mattress of their bed, the two so close to climaxing together.

"Fuck... Nat... I'm gonna cum... You're so fucking tight... and wet," Clint groaned as their lips met hungrily as they worked together closer for their highs.

"Cum with me Clint... please... Cum with me," Natasha begged before screaming his name loudly as she climaxed hard around his length, pulling the archer into his own orgasm, the twenty six year old roaring her name as he spilled his seed inside her, collapsing on top of her as they rode out the rest of their orgasms.

The couple panted as they slowly came down from their highs, Clint slowly rolling off of her so he was lying on his back, pulling Natasha on top of him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Clint... you wore me out," the red head mumbled against her lover's neck, making Clint smirk lovingly into her hair as he traced loving circles all over her body.

"Mmm... You wore me out too Nat... Sleep... I'm not going anywhere..." Clint whispered as he felt Natasha's breathing getting slower against his neck.

"Mmmmm... I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she felt Clint pull the comforter over their bodies while pulling her closer to him in doing so.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he followed Natasha into a peaceful sleep, the couple holding each other close as they recovered from their busy breakfast activities.

**So, guys did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you all thought of this :-) Now to go work on the next chapter of **_**New**__**Beginnings **_**- almost finished the next chapter for **_**New**__**Beginnings**_**, should be up Saturday ;-) - **_**One Step at a Time, Wait No Longer, Where We Belong, This Is Not Just An Office Fling**_** and **_**All**__**About Us**_**... Note to self, stop writing so many stories at the same time :-\ Until next time, review please :-)**


End file.
